Mar de gente
by Raisor Sailor
Summary: Una fotografa que esta emprendiendo la vida que siempre espero se topa con una artista reconocida sin saberlo, y dan comiendo a un gran amor si saber que lo perderán y para recuperarlo, deberán ser capaces de navegar en este inmenso mar de gente llamado mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Al fin estoy justo donde había deseado durante todos estos años, después de tanto aguantar sacando fotos para ese periódico estúpido, llego mi oportunidad de vivir como quiero y haciendo lo que quiero, así que Calliope no lo arruines.

Esto es hermoso, el mismísimo faro de Alejandría, delante de mis ojos abriéndose como una flor y exponiendo toda su belleza e historia delante de mí y el lente de la cámara, me está regalando su mejor cara posando para mi iluminado por esta puesta, pero ¿que ven mis ojos?, ¿quién será esa belleza?, que bueno sería poder tomarle algunas fotos, lo hare y después le pediré permiso para usarlas.

C**\- eeeh hola-** wow que sonrisa tan deslumbrante, parece mágica y esos rizos dorados, Calliopeee concéntrate burra.

**A-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-** vamos, es momento habla

**C- muy bien, mira mi nombre es Calliope y soy fotógrafa, mucho gusto-** vas muy bien querida.

**A-el mío es Arizona, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-** si quieres puedes hacerme respiración boca a boca para devolverme el aliento, bastaaaaa.

**C-mira, estaba tomando unas fotos del Faro, trabajo para una revista y estamos preparando una edición sobre el-** ve al grano de una vez**\- el caso es que en un momento te vi tan compenetrada en tu pintura y la escena daba para hacer unas tomas- **no deja de mirarme con esos ojos maravillosos voy a desfallecer.

**A-y te gustaría utilizarlas, está bien por mí- **no puedo creerlo

C**\- ¿estas segura que no te molestaría?- **

**A-si estoy segura, eso sí me encantaría que me las muestres, tienes cara de ser buena, jejejej-** eso fue un cumplido para mí,

**C-claro enseguida te las muestro y por cierto tú eres fantástica en lo que haces-** no te excedas que puedes asustarla.

**A-gracias hermosa- **tengo la boca echa un cartón ya, si me sigue hablando así no respondo, ya te fuiste de tema Calliope siempre lo mismo contigo.

Mira cada una de mis fotos y se nota admiración en sus ojos no puedo creerlo, ella es muy buena solo eh podido ver la pintura que estaba haciendo cuando le tome las fotos, pero ella misma es una obra de arte en carne y hueso, sí que Dios se esmeró al diseñarla.

**A-esa me gusta mucho ¿podrías darme una copia?-** como hacerlo si apenas se su nombre

**C-si no hay problema pero no es instantánea mi máquina-** idiota pedile su mail

**A-entonces tendré que pedirte yo la dirección de tu hotel para arreglar cuando paso a buscar mi copia, porque por lo visto tú no tienes miras-** yaaaaa esto es una broma está jugando conmigo, pero vamos

**C-c…- larga ya las palabras- claro que si estoy en el Four Seasons Hotel Alexandria en el piso 4 habitacion 303-** va a creer que quieres que suba y te coma como el lobo a caperucita roja **– te anuncias en recepción y me llamaran así bajo**-

**A-está bien tenía en mente subir a buscarte, pero si prefieres que me anuncie, no tengo problema-** porque levanta esa ceja y hace esa mueca, le devoraría los labios

**C- nnno quise decir eso-** vamos no quisiste decir eso y entonces ¿qué quisiste decir?, calliope sí que eres de ensueño para cagarla

**A-entonces si te gustaría que suba-** clarooo que me encantaría que subas y tenerte…tenerte.. ¿Cómo tenerte? Como modelo obviamente, si no eres lesbiana aunque a estas altura ya lo dudo, di lo que sea pero rápido porque te está mirando desconcertada

**C- solo creí que sería adecuado para no tomarte la molestia de subir- **

**A-no sería molestia, mira está anocheciendo y se me apetece beber algo, ¿no quieres venir conmigo a algún bar y bebemos algo?, luego te acompaño a tu hotel, hace días que no hablo con alguien en español de forma fluida y me gustaría, si es que te parece, aunque parece un poco indecisa-** ¿indecisa yo? Esta loca esta rubilinda

**C-claro que si vamos a donde tú quieras**\- y yaaaa Iphigenia te pinto la valentía ahora, que si seras burra, no vas a aguantar después de la tercera cerveza estarás intentando subirte encima de ella.

Que lindo bar, se llama Cap D'or, tiene una barra muy linda y la gente parece agradable, hay unas mujeres muy bonitas y mi compañera parece bastante emocionada viéndolas, creo que es más lesbiana o que yo.

A**-e ¿en qué piensas?, imagino que bailaras conmigo luego jajajajajajja-** me declaro una buena bailarina pero lo que menos necesito en este momento es que esta rubilinda se mueva sexy contra mí porque no respondo.

**C-estoy un poco cansada tal vez en otro momento si bailemos-** me mira todo el tiempo como desafiándome y disfrutando de eso

**A-ok como quieras bella, ¿qué tomas?-**

**C-para mi está bien una cerveza fresca**\- entonces se giro

**Das mein Aswanli-** dijo algo por el estilo, no le entendí bien pero se notaba que hablaba muy bien el Árabe, yo me manejo con el inglés y a veces me es complicado.

**C-¿también hablas Árabe?, eres increíble-** me salvo el barman con nuestras dos cerveza

**A-más increíble es tu sonrisa bonita-** cerebro actívate pero que sea yaaaa o quedas como boba, no pongas esa cara, ya esta se dio cuenta.

**C-…yo…-** aquí viene, mi Diooooos como besa, has algo para que sepa que te gusto, tardaste demasiado

**A-Si no te gusto puedo detenerme, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás-** claro que me voy a arrepentir si estas más deliciosa que frutillas con chocolate mujer, no hay postre en el mundo más sabroso que esos labios

**C-emmm …para nada-** mi respiración se entrecorta, ella arremete nuevamente contra mis labios, y yo, yo estoy ardiendo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es una desconocida, y que me la quiero llevar a la cama ya mismo y que no sé cómo pedírselo, te dije Calliope no era buena idea esto, estas quedando como tonta, nooo porque para vuelve aquí

**A-creo que es momento de pagar la cuenta, ¿Qué crees?-**

**C-si si claro enseguida busco el dinero-** no se refiere a esooo Iphigenia

**A-no no está bien ya está vámonos, ¿vienes a mi hotel o vamos al tuyo? Upss-** que sucedió se dio cuenta que no soy lo que busca**\- olvide nombrarlo pero estamos en el mismo hotel, yo estoy en la habitación enfrentada a la tuya-** me encanta esa sonrisa de inocente que pone, va volverme loca.

El taxista no entiende nada, pero en cualquier momento choca de vernos por el retrovisor devorándonos, al llegar le dicen buenas noches señora Robbins , no entiendo mucho ese saludo tan personificado, pero en este momento no me interesa mucho. Entramos en la habitación, y no podíamos dejar de besarnos, parecíamos dos imanes opuestos, que nadie puede separar

**A-me traes loca mujer,-** que bien besa, esas manos son perfectas

**C-y tú a mí-** en estos momentos agradecía usar ropa tan holgada porque me despojo de ellas tan rápido y ella de las suyas que parecía un Houdini enardecido, **\- ven aquí, te voy a dar lo que estabas buscando-**

**A- Wooow la princesa se despabilo, y quiere hacerme la guerra-** me encanta tenerla encima de mi cuerpo, tocar sus peños es revitalizador, y mi centro explota de vigor. No puedo creer estar jadeando de esta forma

**C-oooh Dios eres salvaje-**

**A- tu despiertas eso en mí, ahora déjame sentir tu sabor-** es tan loba y corderito a la vez que me enloquece, siento como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se estremece, y siento impactar su lengua contra mí, me siento perdida en el deseo

**C- oooooh siiii fúndete en mí-**

**A- si bebe es lo que quiero-** tiemblo con cada movimiento, quiero que me devore sin medidas

**C- no pares, ooooh así, que ricoooo-** el calor me está consumiendo, la giro y sobre su cuerpo vierto todo este elixir de placer que me ha dado, pero es momento de ponerme en acción, y sigo con mis movimientos

**A-oooh si así te quería tener, bebe-** me toma las caderas y comienza a marcarme el paso, se siente tan bien y me pide que entre en ella, al sentir mi entrada enloquece y hace su descargo sonoro.

**A-aaaaaaahiiiiii lo tienes-** lanza un suspiro y se enrolla en mi sin dejar de moverse- mi Diosssss, vas a matarme mujer quien me mata es ella, es hermosa y yo no puedo dejar de acariciarla y besarla mientras deja reposar su cuerpo sobre la cama, tan suave y tibio, es maravillosa.

**C-eres hermosa-** parece gustarle que le diga eso y a mí me encanta decírselo

**A- tú lo eres en realidad-** está hablándome dormida, sí que ha quedado exhausta y ahora no sé qué hacer, si quedarme o irme, debería irme pero se siente tan lindo tenerla de lado, vamos Callie ella solo buscaba esto y ya lo tuvo no te puedes quedar aquí, vamos levántate y vete no seas tonta, mejor dejo una nota agradeciendo por la velada y que día tendré su foto. Aquí hay un boli y un papel, "**buen día hermosa, gracias por el momento hermoso que pasamos, mañana en la tarde tendré tu foto, te espero, hasta mañana. Callie"**

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, sentía el olor de su perfume impregnado en mi piel, y solo podía reproducir incansablemente cada secuencia del momento que habíamos pasado juntas, ya es momento de levantarme darme un ducha y bajar a desayunar así voy a la biblioteca a hacer unas tomas.

Voy entrando al comedor y me parece que es ella, sí es ella ahí viene, pero que bien le sentó esa sesión esta maravillosa. Extiendo mi mano para saludarla y plasmo una sonrisa en mis labios **– Ho…-** ¿pero qué demonios le sucede?, acaba de pasar de largo, voy detrás de ella, veamos si la alcanzo, ahí está.

**C-buen día ¿no?-** soy una estúpida no se para que vengo a perseguirla es obvio que fue un momento y ya

**A- ¿disculpa?, ¿se te ofrece algo?**\- no puedo creer lo imbécil que puede ser.

**C- no la verdad que no, si te interesa te dejare tu foto en la rescepcion en la tarde**

**A- oooh ok, gracias luego te doy dinero**\- ¿WTF?, ¿quién quiere su dinero?

**C-guárdatelo, adiós-** maldita engreída estúpida, pero más estúpida eres tu Calliope sabias que no podías echar a perder tu estadía, solo tenías que limitarte a hacer lo tuyo y disfrutar, pero sin embargo no pudiste mantener tus bragas en su lugar y ahora anduvieras como una desahuciada caminando por todo Alejandría.

**ARIZONA**

Que se piensa esta imbécil que vendrá a robarme, fotos y luego me follara, para esperar que me duerma y dejarme cual prostituta desnuda en la cama de un hotel, es una altanera, encima ahora viene con carita de tonta haciéndose la buena a decirme buen día en la tarde te dejo tu foto, ni que fuera Cindy Sherman.

Creo que esta explanada es justo lo que necesito, pe como puede ser que lleve más de una hora sentada aquí viendo el mar y no se me acurra nada más que imaginar que las olas son las ondulaciones de ese cabello tan oscuro como la noche, es que es una morena tan linda, esos labios pulposos y sus dientes tan perfectos y blanco, podría perderme en su boca tantas veces me lo permitiera, lástima que es una boba, de todas formas algo tiene porque para hacer que me comporte como una gata rogando cariño me tuvo que haber afectado de algún modo, Ayyyy no lo que me faltaba.

**E-eyyyy mi love, ¿qué haces aquí?,-** en este precioso momento no era necesario que aparezca Eugenia a volverme loca.

A**\- nada veo el mar e intento que se venga algo a mi mente para explayar en este bendito papel y nadaaa-**

**E- buuuu ¿alguien o algo está quitándote del centro? Y por la cara es alguna fulana-** no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre lograba dar con el punto de mis estados.

**A- ayer pase la noche con una mujer hermosa, me comporte como una descarada hasta que logre ir al hotel con ella-** los ojos de mi amiga están grandes de asombro, de todas formas ya sabe cómo termina la historia o se la imagina

**E- nooooo, es imposible ¿tu descarada?, debería ser realmente linda para que hicieras eso no va contigo-** mi amiga tiene toda la razón del mundo, es que al verla como me miraba me salía hacerlo**\- ¿se acostaron? Y que tiene eso como para que estés así-**

**A-si nos acostamos estuvo fabulosa, pero cuando terminamos espero que me duerma y se marchó, solo dejo una nota agradeciendo el momento y que hoy dejaba mi foto en la recepción para que la busque-** mi amiga me miraba como si no me conociera

**E- ¿dejaste que te sacara fotografías?, ¿en que estabas pensando Arizona?, imagínate si aparece en alguna de esas páginas web-** la percepción que tiene en algunos momentos en otros le falta por completo

**A- nooooo boba ni loca haría eso con una desconocida-**

**E- ósea que con una conocida ¿sí?, jajajajajajaj te estoy cargando vamos seguí-**

**A- te mataría, y nada hoy nos cruzamos en el comedor y vino a saludarme con cara de nada sonriendo-**

**E-¿ yyyyyy?-** no entiendo como no me comprende

A**\- y que no soy una cualquiera aunque hubiera actuado un poco de esa forma, pero no lo soy-** odio cuando Eugenia me mira así como lo está haciendo en este momento

**E- no seas tan extremista ¿quieres?-** voy a saltar sobre ella y ahorcarla

**A- no entenderás nunca de que te hablo- **ups me excedí con ella** – perdóname Euge.**

**E- mi forma de vida es mía y no sos quien para criticarla, estas perdonada, ahora piensa un poco, conoce a la mujer le coqueteas descaradamente, la llevaste tu habitación, se acuestan una vez que acaban con el tramite te giras la abrazas y duermes-** no entiendo cuál es su punto

**A- ¿yyy? Estaba cansada me dejo condenadamente agotada-** como para no, con ese cuerpo magnifico que tiene, Arizooonaa concéntrate

**E- y que en ningún momento fuiste capaz de decirle que bien que estuviste, o eres increíble, o ¿Cómo estás?,¿necesitas algo?, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí hasta el amanecer?, quien trato a la otra como una cualquiera fuiste tú no ella-** por dios no lo había pensado así, tiene razón soy una imbécil, tengo que solucionarlo

**A- es verdad Euge, ¿traes tu vespa?-** Euge nunca abandona su moto diminuta en ninguna parte y me va a ayudar

**E- vamos rápido la tengo allá, ¿Qué sería de tu vida sin mí?-** la verdad que poco es mi mejor amiga, con ella trabajamos para la misma galería y viajamos por todos lados recolectando obras y demás es una gran compañía, aunque le gusta estar rodeada de gente, y siempre encontrando quien quiere merece en su cama, ella es bisexual por ende su mercado es mucho más amplio que el mío, por el momento soy la única que le queda sin pasarme por sus sabanas aunque algunas veces hemos estado cerca.

Es aquí habitación 303, que raro no se escucha mucho ruido dentro, veamos si golpeando más fuerte me escucha tal vez este ocupada, no pasa nada ni mu, voy a esperar un rato en mi habitación tal vez salió por algo, mientras me arreglo un poco así me ve linda. Ya han pasado 40 minutos y nada de nada, voy a ir a la recepción para ver si ella dejo dicho dónde estaría, tal vez tenga suerte, veamos no está el conserje, todo parece estar en mi contra, ahí viene

**A-disculpe, necesito saber si la huésped de la 303 dejo dicho donde se encontraría, me urge hablar con ella-** la cara de nada del conserje no me inspira tranquilidad

**Co- señorita Robbin, la huésped a la que se refiere se marchó después del mediodía-** no puede ser

**A-¿quee?, tiene que existir una equivocación, no puede ser, solo se su nombre es Callie-** el conserje asiente con la cabeza

**Co- si señorita Robbins, la señorita Callie se marchó luego del mediodía y por cierto dejo algo para usted-** mi foto, veamos que dice este papel, **``Querida Arizona, te quería agradecer nuevamente por haber compartido parte de tu tiempo maravilloso junto a mí, por lo poco que eh visto eres una artista magnifica, la verdad es que anoche me hubiera encantado poder quedarme a tu lado y hoy recibir el nuevo día junto a tu lado, destaco esos ojos de océano que tiene y esa sonrisa de amanecer, has hecho que me lleve el mejor de los paisajes de Alejandría y creaste un recuerdo imborrable de mi ser. Me despido afectivamente ojala algún día la vida reúna nuevamente estas caminantes del mundo y nos acobije en su lecho nuevamente. Adiós, Calliope.". **Mi Dios como es que me dejaste ser tan estúpida con esta mujer, no puedo entenderlo.

**A-Necesito que me de el nombre completo y la nacionalidad de la señorita Calliope-** tengo que encontrar

**Co- discúlpeme pero eso es completamente imposible-** tiene que ser una broma

**A- vamos por favor se lo pido es urgente-** como puede negarse a esta cara de diota que tengo en este momento

**Co- Señorita Robbins sabe que las normas son explicitas, pero tome esta dirección y vaya a tomar algo así se tranquiliza**\- este tipo es un imm…. Un genio eso es lo que es anotarme su nombre en el papel **– más que eso no puedo hace discúlpeme señorita Robbins-**

**A- está bien gracias, discúlpeme usted-** ahora sé que fue al Aeropuerto El Nouzha y su nombre completo es Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Ese taxista era realmente bueno pero este aeropuerto está repleto de personas, no importa la voy a encontrar como sea me parece que está en aquella fila, corro y la giro

**A- Callie no te vayas- mi corazón se desploma**

**D- Perdón mi nombre no es ese suéltame o veras-** no era ella

_**A-Disculpe-**_

Me he pasado el resto del día buscándola ya no hay vuelos de partida ni llegada, eh perdido al potencial amor de vida tal vez por estúpida, no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes


	2. Chapter 2

_**CALLIE**_

No entiendo el motivo de tener que trabajar con alguien más, voy camino a la oficina de mi jefe en la revista para que me presenten con mi nuevo compañero, aun no me han dicho que es hombre, pero de seguro que si, en el mundo aún creen que una mujer necesita un hombre en todo momento, estúpidos. Al llegar toco la puerta y escucho que me habilitan a pasar, al entrar se me helo la sangre, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, era una mujer linda, parecía agradable aunque un tanto soberbia y muy convencida de su DON para la fotografía.

_**X- Hola mi nombre es Erika, tengo entendido que el tuyo es Callie, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-**_

_**C- no, digo sí estas en lo cierto, me llamo Callie, mucho gusto**_\- le extiendo la mano y por el contrario, se acerca y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, mmmm pero que bien huele

_**X- yo te conozco sigo tu trabajo desde que estabas en la revista anterior, eres muy buena-**_ y ahora me halaga, tal vez sea una estrategia para quedar bien delante del jefe

_**J- bueno chicas basta de perorata, a lo nuestro-**_

_**C- Claro boss!-**_ nos reímos, siempre le digo así y no sé porque se tienta

_**J- Erika ha venido porque tú y ella son las mejores hoy por hoy en la industria y nosotros somos los mejores, por ende es muy simple la ecuación-**_

_**E- claro los mejores, tienen lo mejor-**_ ya comienza a ponerme nerviosa, termina las frases del jefe

_**J- por eso estas aquí-**_

_**C- y ¿yo para que estoy acá entonces?-**_ no los entiendo porque no me dejan en paz con mi cámara mientras ellos hablan estupideces

_**J-porque sus la mejor y quiero que trabajen juntas, vamos a colaborar con la revista **__**Nature Geoscience**__**, ya que un grupo de científicos explorara las fosas marinas más profundas del planeta-**_

_**C- y nosotras debemos patentar cada cosa-**_ intento poder ganarle tiempo a la veloz Erika

_**J- exacto mi estimada, ¿Qué les parece?, esta es su oportunidad de conocer un mundo nuevo y nosotros se los traemos hasta sus pies, nosotros y su DON-**_ me quiere convencer seguramente noto mi rostro de desconcierto

_**E- yo estaría encantada pero veremos que dice mi copiloto-**_ wow wo wow, ¿copiloto? En todo caso el copiloto será tu chiquita

_**C- en primer lugar yo no soy copiloto de nadie, y en segundo lugar ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-**_ jejeje no se esperaba esto la niñata esta

_**J- aquí no hay ni piloto, ni copiloto, hay un equipo las asperezas se liman fuera del trabajo, quiero que eso quede claro, sino ninguna de las dos podrá trabajar ya que son demasiado especiales ambas, seria por unos meses durante dure la investigación, calculo que a lo sumo serán dos o tres meses nada más, el resto lo veremos sobre la marcha-**_ como me molestan las incertidumbres cuando tengo que hacer algo con alguien más que no sea mi cámara, ella es mi amor, la única mujer de mi vida, Callie vos y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, y ahí estoy otra vez hablando con mi conciencia.

_**E- está bien jefe solo era una broma, discúlpame bonita-**_ la última vez que me dijeron bonita termine en un hotel teniendo sexo con el amor de mi vida, que al otro día ni buenos días me dijo y la deje allá, sin más.

_**C- intenta evitar ese término y está bien lo hare, trabajare contigo y haremos un excelente trabajo**_\- tengo que dejar de estar tanto a la defensiva después de todo aunque sea una soberbia ha sido bastante amable conmigo

_**E- como tú digas está bien Callie Iphigenia-**_ su mirada me dice que lo acaba de hacer apropósito de algún lugar saco que no me gusta que el resto me llame así

_**J- eres una provocadora innata Hahn, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, y que puedo decir de usted mi estima, usted es mi tesoro el mejor talento que eh descubierto en mi vida-**_ siempre dice lo mismo, la verdad es que lo aprecio como a un padre, siempre está ahí para mí y me aconseja y consiente en todo, por eso le regalo mi sonrisa y un abrazo

_**C-gracias jefe-**_

_**E-basta sino las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de mi ojos jajajjajajajja-**_ tiene sentido del humor

_**J- muy bien señoritas si les parece bien ahora necesito que se marchen tengo que llamar a la revista a avisarle que estarán llegando pasado mañana a la isla de Guam, tienen el día libre para arreglar todo lo que necesiten y por cierto Callie me olvide de decirte algo- y ahora que quiere**_

_**C- dígame-**_

_**J: no pudimos conseguirle alojamiento a Hahn-**_

_**C-¿y?-**_ intentó desentenderme

_**E- y que necesito quedarme en tu casa tonta- **_

_**J- exacto-**_ lo que me faltaba

_**C- está bien jefe no hay problema yo me encargo-**_ giro y voy camino hacia la puerta y Erika sonríe de oreja a oreja, y ¿qué hace? me acaba de nalguear, es una idiota.

_**E- esa es mi compañera Iphi-**_ desato mi ira y me giro apuntándola directo a su cara

_**C- no vuelvas a llamarme así o dormirás en la calle-**_ total ya estamos fuera

_**E- eey maleva cálmate, de todas formas serás Iphi de ahora en más y ya sabes qué pasa con las asperezas acá adentro no ¿no entendiste a tu ángel guardián?- **_es más imbécil de lo que creía

_**C- ya cállate y vamos-**_

Salimos del edificio y yo paro un taxi, para montar a esta insoportable y que la lleve hasta mi departamento, yo vengo todos los días en una bicicleta hasta mi trabajo, amo andar en ella temprano en la mañana, oír música y ver a la gente ir y venir, voy tomando fotos de cada situación que llama mi atención con mi ojos, ella sube y le digo al taxista la dirección.

_**E- ¿Cómo no vienes conmigo?-**_

_**C- no yo voy en mi bicicleta y nos encontramos allá- **_¿qué demonios está haciendo?

_**E- entonces yo voy detrás de ti corriendo, me gusta-**_ ¿se volvió loca o qué?

_**C- estas de la cabeza, son varias cuadras-**_

_**E- tu solo lleva mi mochila con mi cámara, por favor ten cuidado-**_

_**C- está bien pero paguémosle al taxista que nos está mirando para matarnos-**_ ella le paga y me da su mochila, voy a buscar mi bicicleta y me monto en ella, voy a ir despacio así no me paso de lista, pero ¿Qué ostia? está corriendo y parece Bolt, al fin la alcanzo- no sabía que podías correr tan rápido

_**E- todavía hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi**_\- ¿está coqueteando?, lo que me faltaba, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve con Arizona aquella noche en Alejandría, pero aun no puedo quitarla de mi mente y a la vez me siento una imbécil, ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de alguien con quien tuve sexo casual nada más?, aunque en realidad no fue eso para mí, ella fue más que eso y me hubiera encantado que estuviera aquí conmigo, poder llevarla a pasear en mi biciclo y sentir el perfume de su nuca y su calor explotando contra mi pecho, pero otra vez la pesada me quita de mis pensamientos.

_**E- ¿en que piensas con esa cara de idiota Iphi, te va a arroyar un coche?-**_ definitivamente la asesinare

_**C- ¿todo el tiempo te esmeras de esta forma?-**_ por mirarme casi se cae

_**E- ¿en qué?**_

_**C- en ser tan estúpida y pesada jajajajjaja-**_ por su cara ahora la molesta era ella, no dijo nada acelero el paso, no sé como pero sabía mi dirección así que llego antes que yo, seguramente el jefe se la dio.

Entramos a mi pequeño departamento minado de fotos por cada una de sus paredes, dejo la correspondencia en la mesita que tengo a la entrada y la mochila de la pesada sobre el sofá, tiene cada de asombro por lo visto le gusto, pero cuando le diga que le toca el sofá no creo que le agrade, es una niñita rica que juega a ser fotógrafa en sus ratos libres de rebeldía adolescente.

_**C-¿ey bolt quieres agua?-**_ esta muda solo me asiente con la cabeza y un dejo de desprecio hacia mí, le sirvo el agua y se la pongo delante, está en la butaca del desayunador de mi cocina.

_**C- ¿Qué al fin te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Dejaras descansar mi cabeza de tus estupideces?-**_ creo que me excedí, se levanta y toma su mochila yéndose en dirección a la puerta de calle_**\- eeey ey espera ¿qué sucede?-**_

_**E- nada me voy así descansas de mi presencia ya que nos tendremos que ver durante un tiempo-**_ ay no Callie la lastimas

_**C- ¿A dónde vas a irte?-**_

_**E- existirá algún lugar en semejante ciudad ¿no?, lista ¿realmente crees que no consiguieron alojamiento para mí?, lo hicieron para que nos conozcamos porque estaremos mucho tiempo juntas en Guam, pero no es necesario esto yo puedo trabajar con cualquiera, al fin y al cabo lo que importa es mi relación con mi maquina no con el resto**_\- es la primera vez que alguien describe lo que me sucede a mí con mi aparato y el exterior

_**C- no importa si hay o no hay alojamiento, te vas a quedar acá, no seas necia-**_

_**E- yo no me quedo en lugares donde no soy bien recibida y menos con gente que me maltrata todo el tiempo, intente ser agradable y divertida para ti, vamos a pasar demasiado juntas y hubiera sido bueno llevarnos bien, pero eres una grosera y eso no va conmigo, ahora déjame pasar-**_ no puedo creer que lastime los sentimientos de Erika Hahn la persona más soberbia e independiente sobre la faz de la tierra y encima comienza a lagrimear.

_**C- ey espera-**_la tomo de las mejillas para secar las escasas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos- tienes razón me comporte como una imbécil, solo trataste de romper el hielo lo entiendo, ahora te pido disculpas sinceras de corazón y que te quedes aquí en casa, enserio perdóname, no era mi intensión- pero que mierda se está riendo de mi

_**E- disculpas aceptadas Torres, pero intenta no ser tan grosera, porque te puede ir mal-**_ solo yo podría imaginar que este demonio puede tener sentimientos

_**C- eres una imbécil-**_ viene hacia mí y me toma por la cintura, apoya un dedo e mi boca

_**E- te dije que te calles o me obligaras a hacerlo por mi cuenta y a mi manera**_\- ahora me amenaza

_**C- a mí nadie me calla y menos en mi casa-**_

_**E- Te lo buscaste-**_ me beso de manera imprevista y me dan ganas de golpearla, pero se sienten tan bien sus labios en los míos, no como los de Arizona, pero ya es momento de reaccionar Arizona no volverá a aparecer en mi vida, pero Iphigeniaaaaa! Tu nueva compañera te esta besando y tú no te la quitas, ¿será que te gusto desde que la viste?, no seas idiota y déjame en paz no es momento de reflexiones, entonces quítatela de encima. La aparte de mí.

_**C-¿Qué haces?-**_

_**E-estaba loca por probar esos labios, desde que te vie entrar en la oficina- **_no me suelta

_**C- te ganas mis insultos, suéltame por favor-**_

_**E- no puedo ¿no ves que nos atraemos?-**_

_**C- Erika vamos termínala-**_

_**E- está bien pero no te será tan fácil desacerté de mi-**_

Ya se ducho y yo prepare café, se lo deje sobre la encimera y ahora fui a ducharme yo, le explico todo para que no se aburra en mi ausencia, cuando estoy entrando al cuarto de baño escucho.

_**E-no tardes, así no te extraño-**_ no es el motivo, pero aquello me gusto, hace tanto que no escucho que alguien me extraña, así que le sonreí, pero no sede completamente

_**C- tonta, ya vengo-**_

Salgo del baño y la veo parada con el café en la mano frente a la pared de entrada, la cual parece un verdadero altar de Arizona, están todas y cada una de las fotos que tome de ella en Alejandría.

_**C- ¿Qué haces?- **_

_**E- admiro tu amor por esa mujer-**_ como sabe que la amo

_**C-¿de qué hablas?, es solo una artista que encontré buscando tomas en Alejandría-**_

_**E- el lente la ama y eso es porque quien ve a travez del lente también lo hace-**_

_**C-eres poética también-**_ me rio para disimular, porque es obvio que sabe de lo que habla

_**E-vamos, sabes que es cierto lo que digo-**_ tengo que dejarla ganar y aceptarlo

_**C- es verdad, es una chica a la cual le saque muchas fotos y luego le pedí el permiso para hacerlo-**_

_**E-y de seguro te dejo-**_

_**C-así es-**_

_**E- pero algo mas debió haber sucedido para que hicieras este hermoso espacio en su memoria, porque uno no se esmera tanto en algo para alguien con quien solo cruzo dos palabras-**_ la pesada es más inteligente de lo que creía y por lo visto más profunda

C_**\- estuvimos juntas aquella noche y una vez que se durmió como no pidió que me quede con ella me marche al otro día no volvió a hablarme y yo me volví, solo deje una copia que me pidió en la recepción y me marche-**_

_**E- ¿y cómo era su nombre?-**_

_**C-Arizona-**_

_**E- que bello nombre, y que estúpida tú, es obvio que si tienes sexo con una mujer y te interesa no puedes escabullirte de su cama sin saludarla, eres una boba-**_

_**C-tienes razón, pero ya está nunca más la volví a ver y yo creo poder volver a hacerlo-**_ mi tono de resignación por lo visto la conmueve

_**E- no estés mal uno nunca sabe, además ella es artista y tu… tú también lo eres y de las buenas-**_

_**C- gracias tú también eres muy buena-**_

_**E-moriré en este instante, Iphi fuiste buena conmigo jajajjaja, sentémonos- **_

_**C-¿Cómo es que elegiste fotografía?-**_ estamos en mi desayunador

_**E- me gusta pensar que nosotros los fotógrafos somos cazadores del tiempo, vamos en busca de momentos, nos agazapamos, acomodamos nuestro cuerpo, entrenamos nuestra vista y cuando la presa está ahí lista para nosotros y nosotros para ella, simplemente disparamos, y no hay nada más aquella vivirá por el resto de los días gracias a nosotros, somos doctores de recuerdos, somos la pastilla para la amnesia colectiva de la humanidad, mientras quede uno de nosotros girando por el mundo, el olvido siempre tendrá un contrincante digno con quien luchar-**_ estoy analizando la oportunidad de casarme con esta mujer, ame cada palabra, hasta que me mira y sonríe ganadora porque vio que estoy contemplándola con la boca abierta de par en par

_**C-nunca nadie había logrado responderme lo que yo sentía, como lo acabas de hacer tú, yo siento el universo en mis manos cuando tengo una cámara conmigo, me siento inmortal, porque puedo desaparecer físicamente pero algo de mí siempre quedara para las civilizaciones futuras-**_

_**E- es así compañera, y me alegra que tengamos esta oportunidad junta, es verdad lo que dije hoy, siempre admire tu trabajo porque creo que vemos el mundo de igual manera, y ahora que te conozco veo que no estaba equivocada-**_

_**C-sabes que ya me comienzas a agradar jejejje-**_

_**E- y eso que aún no me ves sin ropa y sobre ti jajajajajaj es un chiste-**_

_**C-comienzo a pensar que no habría problema-**_ no solo ella puede jugar con la cabeza de los demás jajajajaj

_**E- entonces ven aquí-**_ me toma de la nuca y besa dulcemente mi labio inferior, yo le correspondo aquel beso y para que nuestros cuerpos se acerquen más nos paramos y pegamos nuestros abdómenes, ella me toma por la cintura con un brazo y yo enredo mis brazos en su cuello presionándola hacia mi boca, entonces suelta su taza para hacer más notorio su agarre en mí, ambas caminamos hacia el sofá y caemos de espaldas yo y ella sobre mí, nuestras remeras vuelan por el suelo y solo nos limitamos a besarnos y acariciarnos suavemente en silencio, es como si estuviéramos haciendo una toma en cada chispazo visual mutuo que nos damos, me saca los short junto con las bragas y me admira desnuda de manera dulce, ella se despoja de lo que le queda y continua, pero se detiene en un momento

_**E-¿Iphi estas segura?-**_ ay mujer! la tengo entre mis piernas y su cara viéndome a través del centro de mis pecho ¿Qué cree?

_**C-claro soberbia que quiero-**_ solo nos limitamos a sonreír y con mis manos atraigo su boca hasta mis pechos los cuales muerde y succiona de forma infernal pero a la vez delicada, me enloquece, siento como mueve su centro próximo al mío y con mi mano derecha me dispongo a marcar el paso del movimiento de su glúteos, sin medir nuestros movimientos agitados y ella se acerca para devorar mi cuello

_**C-no vayas a marcarme o mueres-**_ la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado

_**E- te hubieras acordado antes de rasguñar mi espalda- **_

_**C- cállate y continua-**_

_**E-como usted diga mi capitán-**_ amo la voz sexy que me pone para desafiarme, intento girarla pero no me lo permite, porque desciende hasta mi parte inferior y comienza a rozar suavemente con sus labios mi clítoris a punto de estallar_**\- mmmm que delicia-**_ no puede haber dicho eso, pero lo hace tan bien que en si no me molesta, solo quiero que continúe, comenzó a impartir una presión aun mayor, y a jugar con su dedos a la vez, siento que estoy ardiendo me presta su mano libre para agarrarme de ella y la apretó con fuerzas, _**\- regálamelo bebe-**_ y sus deseos son ordenes, me dejo correr en un orgasmo frenético, elle sube hasta mi rostro y me acaricia besándome dulcemente, es tan tierna, entonces yo la coloco en posición dentro de mis piernas y me muevo según el compás que imparte con sus manos en mis caderas, que se mueven en un vaivén incesante

_**C-me encantas- **_

_**E-y tú a mí-**_ comenzó a jadear luego de eso su mano en mi muslo agrandaba la apertura de mis piernas para llegar mejor a mí, comenzó a tener la respiración aún más entrecortada, hasta que se liberó- oooooh Dios, no puedo parar-

_**C-no es necesario que lo hagas-**_ la siento en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, siento como su desahogo llega a mí y la oigo nuevamente

_**E-sí esto es en tu nombre bebe, -**_ me halaga pero en realidad me causa un poco de gracia sus formas, una vez que termino de descargarse sobre mí y logramos detenernos se puso a un lado tomándome por la cintura y aparta cada cabello revoloteado por mi rostro, es tan dulce y su piel es verdaderamente suave

_**C-eres bonita, soberbia-**_

_**E-y tu hermosa Iphi-**_

Pasamos el resto de día en el sofá sin ropa jugando, le mostré todas mis colecciones fotográficas y demás. Al otro día llegamos al aeropuerto juntas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el jefe no podía creerlo

_**J-oooh mis niñas veo que han logrado limar las asperezas-**_ si el supiera

_**E-si fue duro pero lo lograos y fue wow intenso-**_ la cara del jefe era de confusión total, así que por lo bajo y sonriendo la detuve

_**C-ya basta se dará cuenta tonta- **_

_**J-bueno me alegro, entonces vamos a capturar las imágenes de las que hablara el mundo entero, ¿están listas?-**_

_**C-claro que sí, vamos-**_ ella disfruta poniéndome nerviosa

_**E-ay pero que chupa medias del jefe jajajajjjajaja- me beso el hombro y me nalgueo otra vez- ooooh si vámonos jefe, adelante Iphi volveremos locos a todo el mundo-**_ le sonríe al jefe y él no toma el tono sarcástico que puso. Nos montamos los tres y partimos rumbo a Guam.

_**ARIZONA**_

Me despierto, en mi despertador suena te "tomare una foto" de Tiziano ferro, esa canción me hace pensar en mi morena, junto a él está la foto que me tomo, eso ayuda a palear la vida cargando con su recuerdo y la culpa de haberla dejado ir, suena mi teléfono, seguro sea Euge

_**X-hola amiga-**_

_**A-ay dios no es el motivo pero ya sabía que eras tú-**_

_**E-será porque no hay nadie que te cuide como yo lo hago, desagradecida-**_

_**A-bueno ¿estas sensible hoy o qué?- **_

_**E- no para nada, las palabras de una ermitaña deprimida no me afligen-**_

_**A-no comiences-**_

_**E-vamos Arizona ya han pasado casi 4 años no puedes seguir dejando pasar la vida así por una desconocida con la que te acostaste-**_

_**A- a vos no te interesa lo que hago o dejo de hacer y no es una desconocida, termina ya con la pesadera-**_

_**E- ok no me incumbe, pero esta noche es mi cumpleaños y quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar habrá bebida y mujeres lindas-**_

_**A-ya sabes que no voy a esos lugares-**_

_**E-bueno solo te cargaba iremos a un museo y beberemos agua bendita traída del Vaticano-**_

_**A- no seas idiota-**_

_**E- jajajajjaja amo que te enfades, ahora vamos no acepto un no por respuesta-**_

_**A- está bien, pero por un rato-**_

Me dispongo a salir de casa para encontrarme con Euge, en la esquina me cruzo con un joven le sonrió y sigo mi camino, de pronto siento en la espalda un brazo que me rodea por el cuello y el frio paralizador de aquel cañón apuntándome y la voz de aquel chico _**-ya dame lo que llevas sino quieres pasarla mal y te mantienes en silencio-**_ mi cerebro no lograba procesar aquello a la velocidad necesaria, mi cuerpo temblaba y la torpeza se agudizo en mis manos, saco todo lo que puedo de manera más veloz, aquel me suelta pero hoy no es mi día de suerte _**–muy bien estúpida, eres demasiado bonita pero hasta aquí llegaste-**_ me suelta y cuando estoy cayendo oigo tres estruendos que están impactando en mi cuerpo, que yace sobre el frio pavimento de la acera, sin embargo me abriga el calor de mi sangre empapando mi chaqueta, escucho venir unos pasos veloces hacia mí y esa voz me resulta conocida, oooh si es ella mi querida Euge

_**E- bebe que fue lo que paso?-**_ la miro perdida, sé que no tengo tiempo entonces pido mi último deseo

_**A-la amo, amo a Callie, si la vez algún día díselo por mí y que la espere todo este tiempo-**_ el cansancio vence mis parpados y quedo sumida en un sueño profundo lo último que escucho es a euge gritarme, pero eso no es nada nuevo, ni siquiera el día de mi muerte dejara de hacerlo.

Han pasado dos semanas de aquella noche, desde entonces Euge viene todo los días y mis padres y hermano también, pero ella se ha quedado todas las noches conmigo, más que una amiga es la hermana que la vida me regalo. Me despierto y ahí esta ella mirándome con cara de al fin.

_**E-estaba por golpearte en cualquier momento, colador-**_ así me llama desde que recibí esos tiros.

_**A- graciosa ¿ya te dijeron cuando me voy?, estoy harta te comento**_-

_**E- y yo te comento que si vos fuiste tan estúpida de caerte encima de tres balas el medico no tiene la culpa, la próxima te fijas bien por donde caminas, jajajajjajajaja, si te portas bien en la tarde nos vamos-**_

_**A- ayyy dioooos ¿te tengo que seguir aguantando?-**_

_**E-mira imbécil si no fuera por mí que te cuido como a una nenita estarías muertita, así que más respeto y hasta que te mueras me va a soportar, además tienes que mejorarte porque lo que me dijiste a mí se lo vas a decir vos personalmente a Callie- **_no entiendo de que habla

_**A- ¿qué decís?, yo no te hable en ningún momento sobre callie- **_no entiendo que hace pero se tira medio moribunda en el suelo y reproduce lo que le dije aquella noche

_**E- la amo, amo a Callie, si la vez algún día díselo por mí y que la espere todo este tiempo, que cursi que eres mi dios, ni moribunda dejas de serlo-**_

_**A- y tu ni el día de mi muerte podías dejar de gritar- **_se levanta seria y se acerca a mi cama poniendo su cara cerca mío

_**E- si tu morías ese día, yo moría contigo, esto es mi culpa y ahora vamos a repararte y luego iremos tras esa mujer para que le digas lo que sientes, te amo-**_ y besa mi frente_**\- ahora basta de cursilerías sino me pondré igual de estúpida que tu-**_

_**A- yo también te amo tonta-**_ al fin viene el medico

_**D- buenas tardes señoritas, aquí tiene señorita Robbins este es su alta, la indicaciones debe seguir en reposo pero ya puede hacerlo desde su casa, sea obediente y estará bien, tome los concejos de su amiga que tan dedicadamente se ha encargado de usted-**_ y ahí esta ella haciéndome muecas

E_**\- yo me encargo de eso, gracias doctor-**_

_**A- si muchas gracias-**_

_**D- no hay porque, que tengan buenos días-**_

_**E- vamos bebe muévete que nos vamos a casa oooooh siiii-**_

_**A-claro vamos-**_

Llegamos a mi departamento, Euge se quedaría conmigo, a cuidarme.


End file.
